


Dear Death

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: L4D2 - Fandom, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), left4dead2
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Really Character Death, Out of Body Experiences, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: Nick was staring at his unconscious body. Was he really dead?
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Dear Death

Nick was dead or maybe he was just in a really, really bad dream and just about now, his ex-wife would walk in and slap his face because she found a neon thong in his suit pocket.

"Come one man, wake up!" Nick tried to slap the body, his body on the ground and grunted in frustration when his hand went through it. He knew he'd die eventually but he was expecting more of a grand exit not a stupid accident like this. The group had made it quite a distance on the pipes when a sudden flash in the sky startled Nick and he lost his footing. That's not the worse part. The worst part in this whole mess? The group had actually left him! Even Ellis! The damn kid with his constant chatter and need to be close to him was more than a few feet away!

"Fucking hell!" Nick shouted into the rain and as the thunder boomed.

Ellis was thankful that his vision was not as obscured by the heavy rain because of his cap but unless it has lights on it, he was still having a hard time gauging the distance to jump or climb. The constant downpour, coupled with flashes of lightning and loud claps of thunder were making it difficult for all of them to navigate back to the safe house.

"We're almost there! I see the safe house's light!" Ellis felt the worry that has been weighing him down slowly dissipate until he turned around to smile at Nick. The worry returned full force and he could feel a heaviness that he had not felt since this whole apocalypse began. He shouted for Coach and Rochelle but the pair were too far ahead and the loud thunder and heavy rain drowned out his cries for help. He needed to go back, he needed to find Nick.

"Christ in a hand basket, you'd better be alive Nick." Ellis gritted his teeth and jumped into the darkness below, hoping he would land on anything but a witch. This whole sugar factory was riddled with them.

Nick could hear and see the infected, even the witches. He had never noticed it much until one of the infected, started hobbling its way to his body. He was not going to watch his corpse get eaten, no way, never. Nick knew it was futile but he stood in front of his body anyway, fist raised, ready to take on the dead.

"Bring it on meat bag."

The infected stopped.

Nick stared at it. Did he understand what he said?

“Nick! Nick! Where are you?”

Apparently not, it just got distracted by some idiot yelling for him. It was Ellis. The kid looked so vulnerable alone and it’s made worse by the worry and fear clearly painted in his face. This was crazy! As touched as Nick was with Ellis coming back for him, he did not want the kid to die. Not for someone like him, not like this.

Ellis was smart enough to use the axe instead of his shotgun to take down the few infected between him and Nick’s body. The shotgun would’ve been too loud and it might draw more attention. 

Ellis took out the last infected and ran towards the patch of white on the grass. He’d recognise that coat anywhere.

“Nick!” Ellis dropped to his knees and gently turned the body over, “Nick, hey. This ain’t the time to be sleeping.”

Nick was cold sure, who wouldn’t be with the rain and all but that’s not what made him freeze. It was the lack of movement from the other man’s chest.

It was horrible to watch. Nick hated it. Ellis had always been talkative and cheerful and to watch the light suddenly go out from his eyes...

“Come on. Come on. You can’t die.” Ellis dropped his axe and fireman carried Nick’s body.

“Shit! Leave it! What the hell overalls! You’re leaving yourself open to attacks!” Nick tried to shove the man but he just went through him. Was the kid serious? Because if it were him, he’d leave. It did not make any sense to carry a dead man and it’s not like Nick was even a good person. Hell, when he first ran into Ellis and the rest, he was seriously considering locking them out of a safe room just to take their supplies.

But the boy was determined and he kept Nick’s body on his shoulders and waded through the rising water, laying the body down once in a while to take out more infected. It was painful to watch, the kid’s genuine concern made Nick feel like a jerk for constantly dissing and mocking him.

“Come on Ellis. Leave my body. It’s cold and gone.” Nick walked behind him, the water not affecting him. He knew the kid couldn’t hear him but still, it gave him some sort of comfort.

Ellis picked up his pace when he saw the familiar glow of a safe house again, the grim expression gone. Coach was at the door and upon seeing them, he opened it and ran towards Ellis.

“You disappeared on us son. Almost gave coach a heart attack.”

“Sorry. It’s, it’s Nick...he...” Ellis choked, unable to finish his sentence.

Coach took Nick’s body and coaxed Ellis in before quickly locking the safe room’s door. Nick knew he should be more worried about his body being passed around like hot potato but he couldn’t take his eyes of Ellis. The boy was rubbing his eyes and his shoulders were trembling. Was he mourning...me? Nick thought to himself. Someone was actually sad that he died. Someone actually cared.

“Oh Ellis honey.” Rochelle pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

Ellis wiped his eyes once more and ran up the stairs to the second floor of the safe room. The sudden change in his mood can only mean one thing, he had a solution. Nick followed after him and he was proved right. Ellis shifted some boxes aside, ignoring the sad look Coach and Rochelle were giving him.

“Coach, lay him out on the floor. I got an idea.”

“Ellis...son...” Coach tried to approach him slowly.

“I have a defibrillator.” Ellis grabbed the machine and pushed past the other two and kneeled down beside Nick’s body.

“I’ll get some adrenaline.” Rochelle ran to the table.

“Didn’t know we had that.” even Coach seemed a bit more hopeful.

Nick watched as the team ran around the room trying to save him and he had never felt so undeserving. He thought they had simply tolerated him because they needed an extra pair of hands but it seemed that theses used to be strangers really did care. Nick sighed, this new warmth that’s spreading through him...it was uncomfortable.

Ellis pulled out the equipment and knelt beside Nick’s body. He knew it’s now or never, the man hasn’t been breathing for too long and he knew it’s almost impossible and even if it were, Nick might not come back as he was but he had to try. It’s not going to be the same as it was with Keith.

With trembling fingers, Ellis quickly unbuttoned Nick’s shirt, checked and removed any metal accessories he had on him before using the defibrillator machine on him.

“Charging. Clear.” Ellis readied the paddles and when a beep sounded he pressed it against the man’s chest. Nick winced at the way his body arched and spasm when it happened. It looked painful and just this once, he was glad he wasn’t feeling any of that.

Ellis kept repeating the process a couple more times and was about to give up when it happened. As for Nick, he felt it more than he actually saw it. The buzzing sensation started around his chest and then it spread to his legs. It was fine but then it started burning and Nick couldn’t help but scream as the heat wrapped around him.

Ellis was breathing hard, the determination and optimism was starting to wear out. Nick was still unresponsive. It was all his fault, if he had paid attention, if he had just turned a little earlier, if he-

The sudden intake of breath and a loud hacking cough pulled him out of his thoughts. Ellis felt his hopes rising again at the sight of Nick coughing and uttering a string of curses and he tried to regulate his breathing. Nick was alive! He was alive! And although he might get punched, he didn’t care because right now, Nick was alive so Ellis grabbed the man’s face and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue but it’s just an idea I had to pen down. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> It really happened though. Played with friends and I was controlling Ellis. Nick was an AI, damn idiot fell at the sugar factory and I had to run back to save his ass alone because the other 2 was already in the safe house.


End file.
